Hello Goodbye
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: 'Aku melihatnya mencium seorang namja tinggi berkacamata di butik di mall.' OFFROAD yaoi fanfic!/ broken!G.IxRio


**Hello Goodbye**

**Pairing: broken! , slight!RioxSeunghun, hint! **

**Rating:T**

**Warning:Typo(s), OOC, AU, Sho-ai**

**Disclaimer: OFFROAD belongs to Kairos Ent., their parents, and God.**

**Note: Son Seul Gi=G.I, Jeong Dong Su=Rio**

_Italic_ berarti percakapan itu dalam bahasa inggris.

**FF ini murni ideku, aku tidak memplagiat atau mengcopy ff lain. Jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya kebetulan.**

**DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae, hyung. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Seunghun." Lagi-lagi Seunghun. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya G.I mendengar nama itu sebagai alasan oleh namjachingunya. "Mianhae, hyung. Bagaimana kalau diundur jadi kamis depan saja?"

"Arraseo, gwaenchana Rio. Aku juga ada urusan mendadak hari ini." ucap G.I, ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya berkata kebalikannya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku janji minggu depan kita bisa kencan. Aku harus pergi sekarang, annyeong. Saranghaeyo~" Rio mengecup bibir G.I lalu berlari meninggalkannya. G.I masih terdiam di tempatnya, di depan pintu kelas. Ia menghela nafas lalu melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." G.I membuka pintu apartmentnya dan Rio dengan lesu. Sebenarnya, ini apartmentnya tapi ia mengajak Rio untuk tinggal bersamanya saat mereka mulai berpacaran. Ia juga merasa agak kesepian karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri, jadi ia senang saat Rio menerima ajakannya. Tapi, sekarang apartmentya kembali sepi. Rio lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar dengan namja bernama Baek Seung Hun itu.

Ia menaruh tasnya dan blazer ya sembarangan. Sepatunya pun ia lempar begitu saja. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kaki yang menggantung di ujung sofa, salahkan sofanya yang kekecilan. Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

**DRRT DRRT**

Handphone di saku blazernya bergetar. Ia meraih blazernya lalu merogoh sakunya. Ada satu pesan baru.

**From: Si Hwan-ah.**

**Subject: Unknown**

**Hey, hyung. How are u doin'? Hehe bahasa inggrisku sudah bagus kan? Aku bercanda hyung, don't kill me pweaseee~ o *aegyo***

**Oke, aku minta maaf -_-**

**Alasanku mengirimu sms karena aku melihat namjachingumu yang namanya mirip dengan kota di Brazil itu (baca: Rio de Janeiro). **

**Ia berciuman dengan orang lain! **

**Aku melihatnya mencium seorang namja tinggi berkacamata di butik di mall. **

**Batereku lowbat, hyung. Aku harus mematikan hpku. **

**Annyeong~^^**

G.I menggenggam erat handphonenya lalu membantingnya ke meja. Ia 97,5% namja itu adalah Seung Hun. Bisa saja saat Rio pulang nanti, ia membentaknya dan mengancamnya. Tapi ia lebih suka berpura-pura tidak tahu dan mengorek penjelasan secara diam-diam.

"Aku pulang~" Rio meletakkan sepatunya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping G. I di sofa. Ia meneluk tubuh G.I, menempelkan wajahnya di dada G.I. "Bogoshippo, hyung."

"Hm, nado. Kau pergi kemana dengan Seung Hun tadi?" G.I mengecup pucuk kepala Rio.

"Kami mengerjakan tugas seharian di perpustakaan." Bohong. Rio berbohong kepadanya.

"Kalian tidak pergi ke mall?"

"Aniya, kenapa kau jadi bertanya-tanya,eoh?" tanya Rio, ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Mandilah, akan kusiapkan air hangat." G.I melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Saranghae, Rio."

"Hm, aku tahu hyung." Padahal tadi siang Rio masih mengucapkan 'saranghae' padanya.

.

.

.

.

**From: Eomma**

**Subject: Unknown**

**Seul Gi-ah, tolong bantu agensi appa di Australia. Appa masuk rumah sakit, dan kata dokter dia tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berat. Eomma akan memesankan tiket, kau bisa berangkat seminggu lagi. Eomma benar-benar meminta tolong padamu, Seul Gi-ah.**

G.I menghela nafasnya melihat pesan dari eomma nya itu yang membangunkannya pukul 2 pagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Di satu sisi ia ingin pergi untuk membantu

appanya tapi di satu sisi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Rio saat hubungan mereka sesang renggang seperti ini. Mengingat pesan dari Si Hwan, ia jadi semakin ragu.

'Aku melihatnya mencium seorang namja tinggi berkacamata di butik di mall.'

Ia takut. Takut jika ia meninggalkan Rio, ia akan berpaling ke Seung Hun. Ia melirik ke arah Rio yang tidur di sampingnya dengan damai. Ia merebahkan dirinya lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Rio.

"Emhh... Seung Hunnie.." Rio mengigau dalam tidurnya. Mendengarnya, G.I mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan pergi, jika ia harus kehilangan Rio.

"Seung Hunnie... Saranghaeyo... Mmhh.."

Ucapan Rio seolah menjadi skakmat baginya. Ia mengecup kening Rio lembut sebelum terlelap. Ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan semuanya nanti pagi.

'Jeongmal saranghae, Jeong Dong Su.'

.

.

.

"Mornin', Rio." G.I memeluk pinggang Rio yang sedang berpakaian.

"Ohayou, G.I hyung." Rio mengecup bibir G.I sekilas lalu kembali mengancingkan kemejanya. Jemari G.I menggenggan jemari Rio lalu membantunya mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Rio, aku ingin kau jujur, ne? Kemarin, kau pergi kemana dengan Seung Hun?" Jemari G.I mengenggam tangan Rio, menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela tangan Rio.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Kami ke mall kemarin."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

"Kami hanya ke café lalu ke butik."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di butik?"

"Kami hanya membeli baju."

"Jeong Dong Su, jawab yang jujur." G.I menatap Rio intens dari cermin.

"Kami.. berciuman."

G.I menarik lengan Rio untuk duduk di pangkuannya di kasur. Posisi mereka mengharuskan G. I mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Rio. Tangan kanan G.I mengelus surai pirang Rio, sementara tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Rio.

"Rio, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"tanya G.I. Rio menggigit bibirnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangan G.I menggenggam dagu Rio, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Jeong Dong Su, jawab aku."

"Mian, hyung. Tapi sekarang aku mencintai Seung Hun." jawab Rio. G.I tersenyum miris lalu mengecup dahi Rio.

"Aku akan pergi ke Australia seminggu lagi. Aku harus membantu appa di sana, karena appa kelelahan. Aku"

"M-mwo?! Wae, hyung?! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Rio memeluk G.I erat membuat G.I sedikit sesak.

"Hei, kau tidak akan sendirian. Ada Seung Hun, kan?Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku ingin kau bahagia bersama Seung Hun. Mungkin aku bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Mungkin kau sepantasnya bersama Seung Hun." ucap G.I, mengecup hidung Rio. Rio merasa matanya basah, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menangis.

"Tapi, hyung..."

"Uljima, Rio. Kau boleh tetap tinggal di sini. Aku akan tetap membayar uang sewa apartemen ini untukmu. "

"Babboya! Aku tidak butuh itu! Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini, meskisebagai seorang hyung?" Rio mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja G.I, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Ia berdoa dalam hati, agar G.I mengubah keputusannya.

"Mianhae, keputusanku sudah bulat, Rio." G.I mengelus pipi Rio dengan jarinya, menghapus bekas air matanya. "Dengar, kau mempunyai Seung Hun. Kalau aku pergi, kau tidak akan sendirian. Uljima, ne?"

"Mianhae, hyung."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, baik-baik di sana ya. Hubungi aku sesekali, dan jangan lupakan aku ya." Rio mengingatkan G.I untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum G.I memasuki ruang tunggu. G.I mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh Rio.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, babbo. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Seung Hun lancar, ne? Dan Seung Hun, jika kau menyakiti Rio, aku pasti akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang. Arasseo?" tanya G.I yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seung Hun. Rio memang meminta Seung Hun untuk mengantarnya ke airport.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Annyeong, Rio." ucap G.I lalu memberikan pasportnya untuk diperiksa. Rio melihat ke arah G.I sekali lagi, sebelum mengenggam lengan Seung Hun dan beranjak pulang.

"Seung Hunnie, bukankah yang mengantri di belakang G.I hyung itu superstar Kino,ya?"

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh...!" G.I meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di pesawat. Perjalanannya tidak begitu menyenangkan. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang yeoja yang terus berusaha menggodanya. Beruntung ia segera mengatakan bahwa ia gay dan tidak tertarik pada wanita, membuat yeoja itu diam seribu bahasa.

Ia baru keluar dari gerbang kedatangan dan hendak mencari café saat seseorang mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

_"Hei, aku butuh bantuanmu!"_ Orang yang mencengkramnya seorang namja.

"_Wha_-

Namja itu menciumnya! G.I berusaha melepaskannya tetapi namja itu malah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher G.I.

_"Hei! Kemana perginya Kino?!"_

_"Padahal ini bisa menjadi berita utama!"_

_"Ayo kita cari ke sebelah sana!"_

Ia melihat beberapa wartawan yang berlari menjauh di belakang namja itu. Setelah wartawan-wartawan itu pergi, namja itu melepaskan ciumannya.

_"Thanks." _Namja itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Tanpa memberinya penjelasan sama sekali. Beruntung ia sudah melihat wajah namja itu sehingga jika dia tidak sengaja bertemu, ia bisa meminta penjelasan. Ia hendak mencari café lagi, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah billboard dengan foto namja itu.

**"KINO'S FIRST CONCERT IN SYDNEY! FROM 29 TO 31 JUNE! ONLINE! ONLINE TICKET PURCHASING HAS OPENED!"**

Seringaian G.I bertambah lebar saat melihat tulisan di billboard itu.

'Promoted by: SON Entertainment.'

SON Entertainment. Agensi milik appanya yang akan diserahkan kepadanya untuk sementara waktu.

'Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi, Kino-ssi.'

Sepertinya keputusannya untuk pergi ke Australia tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Owari

Aku tidak begitu senang dengan ff ini. Ideku tidak mengalir dengan lancar saat menulis ini. Dan aku agak mengalami writerblock. Dan, mianhae aku membuat kesalahan di ff 'Blind Date'. Seharusnya nama marga Rio itu Jeong bukan Jung. Tetapi aku menulisnya Jung.

Jangan lupa RnR. No bash or flame allowed.

Annyeong.


End file.
